Tesoro de Medianoche
by Daelia Riddle
Summary: Ella un día se volvió eso, un Tesoro de Medianoche como si fuese una especie de Cenicienta aunque él lo era realmente. Ese tesoro que se ilumina en la oscuridad para no dejarte solo, obligándote a caminar a oscuras y confiar ciegamente, y mucho más que eso. Eso había sido Mimi Tachikawa para él. [Reto para Midnighttresaure del topic Mimato en el foro Proyecto 1-8].


**Discalimer:** Propiedad de Akiyoshi Hongo.

Reto para **Midnighttreasure** en el foro Mimato de Proyecto 1-8.

* * *

 **Tesoro de Medianoche**

* * *

Para Yamato Ishida aquél día era uno de los peores que había vivido.

El haber roto con Sora significó varias cosas que en su momento jamás las había pensado:

Significó no sólo haber roto su relación, sino darse cuenta de lo imbécil que era.

Significó perder contacto con sus amigos, hasta con su hermano. Y además algunos malos roces con otros.

Significó para replantearse, ¿qué había hecho mal?

Y también significó el concentrarse mucho más en su banda.

Así que ahora se sentía como un maldito perro abandonado, y eso sí lo había dicho él. Pero no se quejaba, al menos no exteriormente, él pensaba que tuvo algo de culpa. Decidió dar un tiempo a que las cosas con la pelirroja se calmasen. A fin de cuentas cuando ella terminó con él fue un momento duro. Había sido su primera discusión pese a que él deseaba romper con ella de un modo sano.

¿Pero existía una manera de cortar con alguien de una manera pacífica y sin ningún tipo de rencor?

Aún tenía grabado a fuego el recuerdo de cómo sucedió todo, haciéndole doler la cabeza, ¿era posible que un recuerdo doliese tanto? No sentimentalmente, al menos no tanto como antes.

E increíblemente recordó incluso sus primeras discusiones.

"— _Es sólo que no me parece... —la voz de Yamato cada vez se elevaba más, demostrando su claro fastidio mientras se movía como un león enjaulado por el departamento de la pelirroja._

— _Es Taichi —explicó la pelirroja, sentada rígidamente en el suelo en posición seiza, con los puños apretados sobre su falda._

— _¿Y eso qué? ¿Para qué lo invitaste? ¿Cada cita que tendremos lo vas a invitar? Si querías estar a solas con él no me hubieras llamado._

— _No digas eso... —Sora lo miró, casi suplicante. —Eres mi novio._

— _Actúas como si fueras la novia de él —dicho aquello se despeinó el cabello hacia atrás, caminando luego hacia la salida._

— _¿Eh? ¿Dónde vas? —Sora se levantó con dificultad debido a su posición._

— _Me iré, tengo ensayo con la banda._

 _Sora no dijo nada más pero Yamato sabía que lo estaba mirando fijamente mientras se retiraba de la morada de ella."_

Sus discusiones o eran por Taichi, o por la banda, o por la madre de Sora.

Pero de todos esos uno era el que más le sorprendía.

Una de las razones había sido alguien que ya no estaba con ellos.

Mimi Tachikawa.

Sin embargo ya no quiso pensar, no quiso recordar más, pensando que hallaría las respuestas a por qué Sora Takenouchi decidió cortar con él para "salvar su amistad".

Con la pereza que sólo un día domingo le podía dar se levantó de su cama, desganado. Sacó su celular del bolsillo de su pantalón (ya que había dormido vestido) y leyó unos mensajes de Etsu, exigiéndole casi que viniese lo más temprano posible.

Notó en la cocina que su padre ya se había ido el trabajo y de esa manera pudo comprobar que eran cerca de las dos de la tarde. Suspiró, siempre que se sentía mal dormía de más, detestaba eso. Era como si su cuerpo no quisiera levantarse de la cama hasta que sus emociones estuviesen controladas.

No había notas sobre el refrigerador ni nada, Yamato decidió simplemente darse una ducha y prepararse algo ligero para comer; apetito no tenía. Sólo unas ganas de devolver lo poco que comió ayer.

Eran las muchas veces en las que agradecía que su padre no estuviera para recordarle (y mofarse) sobre las desgracias adolescente, que como muchas veces el mayor decía, ya las había vivido. Yamato muchas veces le gritaba o se quejaba de por qué no le avisaba antes de cometer las tonterías. Pero su padre, pícaro como siempre le respondía que él mismo tenía que cometer esos errores para entender por qué no debía hacerlos. Maldita lógica de padres, pensaba el mayor de los dos hijos en su fuero interno.

No tardó mucho para llegar al Parque Metropolitano Daiba, una vez allí notó la presencia de Etsu, Ren y Yusei.

—Eh, Bella Durmiente, ¿acaso las sábanas te tenían como camisa de fuerza? —preguntó Ren, con una sonrisa de medio lado.

Ren era un chico atractivo, de cabello negro, corto y un flequillo que solía cubrir uno de sus ojos verdes, no es fuese su estilo ni nada semejante, en el ojo que tapaba tenía una cicatriz considerada "fea" para muchos, después de todo no le gustaba usar maquillaje.

—Agradece que no seamos tu novia para andar reclamándote por la calle, Ishida.

Aquella fue la voz de Etsu. Él tenía el cabello de un ligero tono chocolate y los ojos grises. Despeinado, y la piel tan blanca que muchos decían que no parecía salir de su cabeza.

—No es algo de lo que quiera hablar...

—¿Pasó algo con Sora-san? —la voz de Yusei sonó preocupada. Yamato le miró unos instantes y asintió.

Yusei tenía el cabello de un tono chocolate igual que Etsu (a fin de cuentas eran hermanos), sin embargo sus ojos eran de un tono azul aún más claros que los de Yamato.

—Sólo...lo que tenía que pasar —dicho aquello el único rubio. Los tres miembros miraron a su líder, preocupados y sin decir nada.

* * *

Mimi Tachikawa frunció la nariz en una mueca de molestia para suspirar. Leyó nuevamente el mensaje de Taichi por quinta vez desde que le llegó.

—¡Mimi, Mimi! ¡Ya estoy, ya estoy!

Y de pronto, haciendo su aparición, Taichi Yagami había llegado a ella corriendo apresurado, ignorando el grito de uno de los guardias que le habían dicho que se detuviera.

—¡Taichi-san! ¡Hasta que llegaste! —Mimi miró atentamente al moreno, quien apoyaba sus manos en sus rodillas para recuperar aire.

—¡Corrí mucho por todo el aeropuerto!

—¿Por qué tardaste tanto? —la castaña de igual forma no se la veía muy contenta, sus labios estaban también fruncidos como sus cejas.

—Tuve entrenamiento, y me olvidé que estarías en este aeropuerto. Me confundí con, ya sabes, el otro —Taichi movió sus dedos, sonriendo como un niño que rompe un plato y espera no ser castigado.

—Mmh, ya veo —la chica dio un suspiro, mientras para Taichi se rociaba mucho perfume de un frasco largo y violáceo, sintiendo el aroma demasiado dulce. —Pero espero que me acompañes a tomar un helado —riendo leve, le dio un leve golpecito en el hombro, haciendo que el castaño riera igual.

—Claro, princesa. Tus deseos son órdenes —bromeó Taichi.

No tardaron en llegar a una heladería cercana, Mimi dejó el bolso rosado colgado en la silla y su teléfono sobre la mesa para luego ponerse a disfrutar de su helado de fresa con chispas de chocolate y una salsa que a Taichi se le hizo extraña.

—Y dime, ¿ya saben todos que ya estoy aquí en Japón? ¿O será sorpresa? —preguntó la chica, mirando a su amigo con una sonrisa.

Taichi hizo un gesto con sus labios, viéndose perfectamente sus dientes.

—Casi todos…

Mimi lo miró, en silencio.

—¿Cómo que casi todos…? —el moreno sabía que cuando Mimi bajara la voz y hablara bien pausado debía de cuidar bien lo que iba a decir.

—Creo que Yamato y Jou no saben, Jou anda ocupado con sus estudios que apenas contesta su móvil y Yamato...está distante.

—¿Por qué? —el rostro de la muchacha se vio ligeramente confundida.

—Bueno, se alejó un poco porque Sora y él cortaron.

—¡¿Cómo qué cortaron? ¿Por qué no me dijo nada Sora? ¿Por qué no me dijiste nada?!

En un momento Taichi no supo si Mimi estaba más molesta porque pensaba que faltaría gente en su fiesta sorpresa de regreso o por haber sido la última en enterarse de algo semejante como que Sora Takenouchi y Yamato Ishida habían roto.

—¡Es que se dio todo...hace poco! —el mayor trató de contener la risa que escapaba de sus labios, teniendo que alejar un poco su cuerpo para alejarse de la fiera Mimi Tachikawa (y de que no se atreviera a escupir su helado).

—Tendré que tener una charla de chicas con Sora —Mimi se cruzó de brazos, pensativa. El mayor de los Yagami rió al ver su seriedad.

—Pero bueno, Princesa. Tienes que despreocuparte, será tu fiesta no-sorpresa de regreso; ya verás que estaremos todos, hasta Miko segundo.

—Oh, cállate —la única hija de los Tachikawa rió, divertida y hasta más relajada.

—¡Pues claro! Comeremos pizzas, cantaremos karaoke que eso te gusta mucho. Tomaremos más helado o alguno de esos postres extranjeros que a ti te gustan, podríamos cocinar. Bueno, yo podría mirar cómo cocinan.

—Taichi, tú tienes una orden judicial de no acercarte a la cocina.

—Muy mala y graciosa, Princesa —alagó el moreno, haciéndose el ofendido. —Pero es hora de que vayamos, que tus padres me van a matar sino te traigo temprano.

Mimi asintió y con una sonrisa terminó su helado y probó el del su amigo, que era de chocolate y banana split.

Ir a residencia de los Tachikawa fue un agradable viaje, Mimi y Taichi se despidió de la castaña, al menos por hoy, diciéndole que mañana la pasaría a buscar para ir a la fiesta no-sorpresa.

—¡Hija, ya llegaste! —Satoe Tachikawa fue rápida, abrazó a su hija y la soltó, revisando que estuviera entera, la hija rió ante aquella reacción de su madre.

—Sí, mamá, estoy bien. Iré a darme una ducha y les ayudaré con las cajas.

—No te preocupes, linda. Tú encárgate de tu habitación, cuando te necesitemos te llamamos, ¿sí? —Keisuke Tachikawa se hizo oír, trayendo consigo una pequeña caja con libros.

Mimi asintió, alegre y regalándole a ambos padres un beso en la mejilla para irse a dar una ducha. Mañana sería un gran día, volvería a reencontrarse con todos los chicos y esperaba que la extrañaran tanto como ella los había extrañado.

Mimi Tachikawa había vuelto para quedarse.

* * *

Hizo una mueca al ver que su café se había enfriado, entrecerrando los ojos para levantarse con la taza y tirar el contenido en la pila de cocina. Detestaba en café frío y el recalentado. Por lo que decidió servirse otra taza, acompañado de unas galletas que Takeru le había regalado y que según su hermano "tenía que probar sí o sí".

Acompañó el café amargo con las galletas...de fresa, ¿qué combinación era esa? E incluso las galletas tenían formas de corazones y estrellas. Ya el paquete era algo cursi.

Sin embargo no pudo disfrutar como deseaba su desayuno puesto que su celular lo sacó de sus inexistentes cavilaciones.

Un mensaje de su hermano menor.

 _»Arréglate bien para esta noche. Tenemos salida importante._

 _Sí o sí, tienes que venir._

 _O dejas de ser mi hermano.«_

Puso los ojos en blanco ante la última frase y antes de poder contestar le llegó otro mensaje.

 _»Es broma lo último. Pero igual, me enojaré.«_

En ese instante Yamato estaba molesto y confundido. Después de semanas ignorándole, ¿venía con esto?

—Quién diablos se cree…

Yamato Ishida bufó, para terminar su desayuno de mala gana, no tenía tiempo para perder en algo que ni siquiera sabía lo que era; ahora su tiempo se dividía entre las obligaciones escolares y su banda. Nada más.

* * *

Mimi Tachikawa se despertó con el olor del desayuno impregnado en su nariz, sonriendo con suavidad para levantarse. Se tomó una ducha y ya, relajada fue a la cocina, encontrando a su madre preparando unos panqueques rellenos de espinaca y sobre ellos, miel. Sí, miel.

—Hija, ¿qué tal has dormido? —preguntó Keisuke, besándole la cabeza con suavidad a lo que Mimi rió.

—Muy bien, papá —contestó ella, sentándose frente a su padre.

—¿Emocionada por la reunión de esta noche? —Satoe colocó el plato con los panqueques en la mesa, sonriendo leve para sentarse frente a su hija, al lado de su esposo.

—Un poco —confesó la única hija de Satoe y Keisuke, ciertamente tímida. —Además de que parece ser que Yamato y Jou no vendrán…

—Oh, Jou es ese niño responsable que te cuidaba mucho, ¿no? —Satoe estaba ciertamente encantada con el amigo de su hija, era imposible de negar el cariño que le tenía por haber cuidado a su pequeña.

—¿Yamato no es el que tiene una banda? —Keisuke estaba más atento a su desayuno que a las palabras que decía.

—Sí, él. Pero no creo que venga, tampoco es que...me sea tan grave, no somos...muy amigos… —pero lo estaba diciendo de una forma que parecía triste y molesta, después de todo, era Yamato Ishida, él venía incluido en el paquete con todos los demás.

—Bueno, linda. Si quieres que venga, ¿por qué no lo invitas? —preguntó su madre.

Mimi la miró como si tuviera un cuerno en la frente y fuera de color verde moho.

—Eso sería raro hasta para mí —murmuró la chica. —Pero bueno, mejor cambiemos de tema, ¿ya vieron lo lindo que es el vestido que me pondré?

Y la conversación dejó de ser sobre un amigo, o menos que eso, para ser algo de lo que Tachikawa sí tenía experiencia y se sentía más cómoda: La moda, una de sus tantas pasiones.

* * *

 **Notas de la Autora:**

Siento no empezar con los saludos clásicos del principio en primer lugar, necesitaba ya publicar el primer cap y sacarlo de mi sistema.

¡Mid! Espero que te guste este desastroso primer capítulo, me ha salido algo feito pero espero que no sea tan...malo. Iré cada vez escribiendo un poco más y ordenando bien mis ideas con esto. Que ya ni pensar me sale bien.

Y espero que las demás Mimatas lo disfruten igual.

¡Gracias por leer!

 **PD:** Sí, tengo que ver mis otros fics...


End file.
